The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) for use in a virtual reality (VR), mixed reality (MR), or augmented reality (AR) system. LCDs used in VR, MR, and AR systems require high resolutions. However, factors limiting high resolution displays include the size of thin film transistors (TFT) and aperture ratio (ratio of the emissive area to the sum of the emissive area and non-emissive area) of the display. The size of TFTs is limited to relatively larger TFT sizes due to use of larger channel width for high speed electronic signal propagation. The aperture ratio of the display is dependent on the size of the TFTs (accounting for a larger non-emissive area) as well as the alignment error between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate of the LCD which can be several micrometers. These factors limit the brightness of the display (smaller aperture ratio result in less bright displays for a given backlight unit) and increase the power consumption of the display (require backlight unit to be driven at higher power for more light output).